


Hongice Oneshots

by April4444Key



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April4444Key/pseuds/April4444Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of HongIce one shots set in multiple AUs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

That boy was here again.

Emil mentally groaned as he spied on him from behind the curtain that separated the dining area from the kitchen. "He's here again." He muttered under his breath as his eyes spotted the object of his displeasure. This was the 4th time this week that the boy had stopped by the coffee shop.

"Stop spying on the costumers" His brother, Lukas, suddenly appeared from behind and lightly thumped him on the head. "You'll scare them away."

Emil simply rolled his eyes, paying no attention to his brother's orders. "He's been here for 30 minutes, and all he's done is just sit there. He hasn't ordered anything, can't we kick him out for loitering or something? He's disrupting the other costumers." 

Lukas sighed and turned Emil's head towards the counter where Tino were working the cash register. "He hasn't ordered anything because he's waiting for your shift to start." He said lamely, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

He was waiting to see him? Why on earth would anyone want to see him?! Emil peeked out again and studied him closely for the first time. He seemed to be of Asian origin, had dark choppy hair, thick eyebrows, and brown eyes. Emil guessed that he was probably 17 or 18, somewhere around his own age. For the past few weeks, he had been coming in each day at around the same time, always ordering the same thing and sitting in the same spot.

Lukas followed his glance. "You know, it wouldn't hurt you to make a new friend. Or any friends, in general."

Emil shot a glare at his brother. "I have friends!" He huffed annoyed, although he couldn't keep out the hint of uncertainty that slipped into his words.

"A talking puffin and your Turkish history teacher don't count. You need friends your own age." Lukas chided in his annoying 'big brother' voice. He sighed and pushed Emil out from behind the curtain and into the dining area. "Your shift started 2 minutes ago."

Emil lurch forward, caught off guard by the sudden force. He staggered awkwardly as he struggled to regain his balance, his arms failing all over the place like a madman and feet stomping loudly on the limestone floor. Many costumers turned to look at Emil as he struggled to keep himself from falling flat on his face and among them was the ever present Asian boy, who despite the blank expression on his face, wasn't able to keep the corner of his mouth from tugging up into a small smirk.

Emil finally managed to stand up straight, and when he did he rushed over to the counter as fast as he could, trying to keep his cheeks from turning even redder than they already were and his heart from pounding fast in his chest. He was going to kill Lukas later, are at the very least throw away all his butter from the fridge.

Tino offered him a sympathetic smile and a small pat on the back, although it was easy to see that the kind Finnish man was trying to keep himself from laughing as well. "Good luck, Emil" He said cheerfully as he took off his apron and handed it to Emil.

Emil reluctantly took it and tied it around his waist. "Thanks," He mumbled, as he glanced at the clock that was slowly counting down the minutes of his 3 hour shift. Grabbing a rag, he began to slowly wipe down the counter as he waited for the next costumer.

"Cheer up, Emil." Tino called out as he walked towards the kitchen to take his break. "Your friend is here!"

"He's not my friend!" Emil's head shot up and he spun around to glare at Tino, but to his annoyance the Finnish man had already left. "I don't even know him." He muttered bitterly as he scrubbed harder at the already crystal clean marble. Why did that make him feel a little bit disappointed? It's not like he wanted to get to know him. 

Footsteps approached the counter, and Emil looked up to greet the customer. "Hi, are you ready to.....oh, it's you." His voice trailed off when he saw who it was. Apparently someone had finally decided to order something after sitting at a table for half an hour. 

"Were you, like, expecting someone else?" The boy looked at him blankly, his face void of any sort of emotion, although there was a light hint of amusement in his voice. 

Emil bit his lip to keep himself from retorting back with his own snarky remark. "Same as usual, right?" He asked, already beginning to type in the order into the computer without even bothering to hear his reply. The sooner he got rid of him, the better.

"Uh, yeah, but just one thing..." He seemed hesitant to make his special request, but his uncertainty soon disappeared. "Can you hold the sugar? You're already sweet enough."

Emil's finger paused in mid air as he was about to type in a special note to hold the sugar. His heart pounded in his head as his mind replayed the words a hundred times. "Did....did you just use a pickup line on me?!" He demanded, gaping at the boy as he tried to keep the heat of his cheeks from rising too much.

The boy shrugged, and leaned in closer to look at Emil straight in the eye. "I might of. Did it, like, work?" He asked, his emotionless composure never once wavering despite how small the distance between them was. 

 

Emil scowled at him. "What do you think?" He growled as he snatched the printed receipt from the machine and slapped it on the counter. His face got even redder.

The boy remained still, seemly unfazed by Emil's reaction. He made no effort to pick up his receipt and instead leaned his elbow on the counter to make himself my comfortable. "Well," He said slowly, his dark eyes beginning to sparkle with amusement as they studied Emil. "You didn't slap me, or like kick me out. And you're blushing....so I'm assuming....yes."

"Emil picked up the receipt, crushed it into a little ball, and threw it at him. "I'm not blushing!" He insisted, his voice getter higher with each word. He couldn't believe this guy, who was he anyway, some kind of creep?

"You, like, totally are." The boy stood up straight and held out his hand. "I'm Leon."

Emil glanced down at his hand, but refused to shake it. "That's great, we'll call your name when your order is ready." He peeked over Leon's shoulder to the line that was already forming behind him. "Next!" He called loudly, clearly emphasizing the fact that Leon should leave already. 

Leon's face faltered for a second and he frowned slightly. He remained where he was, as if he was rooted to the ground, determined to stay and have an actual conversation with Emil. "And you are?"

"Next!" Emil called out again, while staring daggers at the person who was in the front of the line and was too distracted by their phone to realize it was their turn to order. He sighed in frustration and drummed his fingers on the counter in anticipation.

Leon was still there, staring at him quietly, his eyebrows knitted together in deep thought. Emil was starting to get really annoyed with him. "Why are you still here?" 

Leon watched him for a few seconds before speaking up again. "I think I'll call you Ice." He finally said, nodding slightly to show that he was pleased with the name. "It suits you."

"....what?" Emil blinked in confusion. Was he giving him a nickname? "Ice?"

"Yeah, Ice." Leon reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled up receipt that Emil had thrown at him. Flattening it out, he spread it out on the counter and quickly wrote down something on it. "Here," He said plainly, shoving the piece of paper into Emil's hands. "Text me if you ever wanna hang out." 

For the split second that their hands touched, Emil felt electric currents run through his fingers and his heart began to pound at an insanely fast rate. Then as soon as the feeling had come on, it was gone and he couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed. 

On the piece of paper was a string of numbers that he presumed to be Leon's phone number. Normally he would have just thrown it away, but something felt different. He could feel Leon's eyes watching him, anxiously waiting for his reaction. 

Emil carefully folded the paper and placed it in his pocket for later. "I will." He finally replied with faint smile tugging at his lips. 

Perhaps making a new friend wasn't such a terrible idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Why had he even agreed to come to this stupid party?

Emil sat slumped on the couch, a bored expression fixed on his face as he scrolled through his phone and kept an eye out for any intoxicated party goers that might spill their drinks on him. He never was a fan of parties, and he never would be. The clingy, uncomfortable atmosphere, the hordes of drunk strangers, and the ear shattering god awful music; it was all torture for him. 

His phone beeped, and it his dismay he saw that his battery was now at 10%. Stupid phone. Scanning the large crowd of people, he searched for the familiar spiked blonde hair that belonged to a certain Danish man. Mathias was all the way on the other side of the room, chatting happily with some of his friends while he held two cups of beer in his hands.

It had all been Mathias's idea to come here. Earlier that day, he had ran up excitedly at lunch, a huge grin spread out on his face while he waved his phone in one hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earlier that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It's the party of the century!" The Dane had claimed, as he had looked at all of them with a hopeful glance. "We have to go!" 

Surprisingly, Tino hadn't had any complaints and he agreed almost instantly. "Sounds like fun!" He had said, while reading the text on Mathias' phone. "We should go."

Of course as soon as Tino had made his decision, Berwald went along with it. "Sure." The Swedish man wasn't really a fan of parties either but if Tino was going, he was going too. 

By then, Emil had stopped eating and was silently observing his friends while also shooting daggers at them. What had gotten into them? Since when were they so interested in parties? 

Lukas had set down his book and was quietly watching the rest of their friends, his face deep in thought. "I guess if you're all going, then we'll go as well." He finally agreed, while shooting Emil a look.

Emil had shot back with a quick glare before grabbing his backpack and getting up to go to his next class. Lunch hadn't ended yet, but he liked going to class earlier. At least that the excuse he gave when the others questioned him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emil sighed and looked down at his phone again. Maybe he could text Mathias, he really didn't feel like cutting through that crowd, he wasn't sure he'd even make it out alive if he did. Next to him, a young couple crashed onto the couch, taking up nearly all of it and squishing Emil to the very edge. Wrinkling his nose is disgust, he quickly shot up and anxiously looked around for another place to sit.

"Hey, Emil!" Mathias appeared suddenly from behind him, his eyes bright and his voice cheerful.

Emil turned around to face him, instantly relieved by his presence. "Mathias, thank god, let's go....." His voice trailed off and all hints of happiness were quickly drained out when he saw what the Dane held in his hands. An upside down top hat that was filled with various items.

Mathias laughed at his reaction and held up the hat while grinning deviously. "You can't leave yet, Emil. Not without playing at least one round!"

Emil felt himself go pale. Him, play Seven Minutes in Heaven? Kiss some stranger in a dark smelly closet? No way in hell. He scowled, and pushed the hat towards Mathias. "I'm not gonna pick something. I'm not playing."

Mathias pouted and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Come on, Emil." He whined, loudly, causing everyone within hearing range to turn to look at them. "Don't you wanna get your first kiss?"

"You're too loud, you idiot!" Emil hissed as he shot daggers at Mathias. "Besides," He said, lowering his voice so that no one else could hear, "I've already had my first kiss." 

Mathias smirked and ruffled Emil's hair. "It's not nice to lie, Emil" He teased, making sure to mess up his hair enough so that it looked like Emil had just gotten out of bed. "Just pick something, already. Live a little." 

Emil hesitated, looking back and forth between the hat and Mathias. The Dane was smirking at him, as if he knew that Emil would never have the guts to do something like play 7 minute in heaven. The stupid look on his face was really starting to piss him off.

"Fine." He replied curtly, finally making up his mind. His hand shot forward quickly, before he lost his nerve and backed out, and grabbed the first thing that his fingers touched. It was a pair of red headphones. Emil looked at it curiously, desperately ranking through his mind, trying to figure out who they can belong to. 

Mathias' grin only widened and he quickly grabbed a hold of Emil's shoulders and started pushing him in the direction of the closet. "Nice pick," He commented, his blue eyes shining brightly with amusement. "I'll go get him, just wait in here for a second." He instructed as he pushed Emil into the closet and slammed the door shut.

Emil sighed as he took in the darkness and the closed door that had sealed his fate. This was really happening, he was going to play 7 minutes in heaven with someone and it was too late to back out of it. 

A few moments later, the door swung open again and someone stumbled into the tiny space.

"7 minutes starts now!" Mathias called from the other side of the door. "Remember, keep it PG or else Lukas will kill me!" 

Emil scowled at the sound of his obnoxiously loud demeanor, but his annoyance was soon replaced with curiosity as he studied the barely visible person that stood besides him. The guy was a few inches taller than him, had long choppy brown hair, dark eyes, and bushy eyebrows. Cute. Really cute.

He felt his face grow heated as the thought suddenly crossed his mind, and he quickly shook his head to get rid of it. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this. The guy seemed vaguely familiar and after a few seconds it dawned on Emil that the guy was in his math class. He wasn't sure if they had ever actually said one word to each other, but he did know that his name was Leon, and that they were around the same age. 

Leon was the first to break the awkward silence that had fallen upon them. "Hey." He said, nodding casually at Emil as he leaned back against the wall.

"Hey." Emil echoed back, unsure of how to precede with this. He knew the whole purpose of the game was to kiss and make out....but...

"So...." Leon began, his eyes staring fiercely at Emil.

"Yeah?" Emil asked, perking up a bit, but trying not to sound too hopeful. His heart began to pound faster as he held his breath in anticipation of what Leon was going to say. 

"Can I have my headphones back?" Leon asked bluntly , holding out his hand.

Emil wordlessly handed him back his headphones, already regretting that he had agreed to play this game. This was not going well.

"--You're Emil, right?" Leon asked, leaning in closer to get a good look at Emil. "We're in the same math class."

"Yeah" Emil said bluntly, instantly leaning away from Leon's closeness. His cheeks were getting even hotter. This had been a bad idea, why had he even agreed to this? 

"We've probably never talked before, you mostly keep to yourself, don't you?" Leon leaned in even closer and smirked a bit at Emil's embarrassed face. "I'm kinda surprised you even came to this, you don't seem like the party type." 

"What about you?" Emil shot back, with his own question. "You don't exactly seem like the party type either." 

"It was my cousin's idea. I just came along to watch him make a fool of himself when he gets drunk." Leon replied, unfazed by Emil's attitude. "But seriously," He gave Emil a questioning look. "You never talk to anyone, I didn't think you were capable of being social...how come you came to this party?"

Emil shrugged and scowled at all of Leon's nosy questions. "I come to parties sometimes. My friends came, so I did too." He shot back. "What's with all the questions? It's getting annoying." 

Now it was Leon's turn to shrug. "I always see you in class, and you seem like an interesting person. Kinda mysterious, but I think it's cute." 

"Huh?" Those were the only words Emil could choke out as he felt all his blood rushing to his head and his cheeks exploding with fire. Cute....Leon called him cute...

"I think you're cute." Leon repeated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. His face was only inches away from Emil's. "I'm actually pretty glad you picked me."

"..........." Emil had forgotten how to speak, no matter how much his brain screamed at him to say something, his mouth just wouldn't open and his voice just wouldn't work. Leon's words were running on repeat in his head, yet he still wasn't sure if he had just imagined them. 

"I'm honored that I get to be your first kiss, Emil." Leon's voice had taken on a teasing tone and he reached out to poke Emil on the nose. He smirked when he saw that Emil looked like he was about to pass out from shock. 

"I'm gonna kill, Mathias." His voice was finally working, but Emil was too busy thinking of ways to get revenge on the annoying Dane. "This isn't my first kiss, he was just being an assho--"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Something interrupted him, or rather, someone. 

Leon had suddenly leaned forward, and brushed Emil's mouth with his lips, in an attempt to shut him up. It was a small kiss, almost like a quick peck, and Emil was surprised to find that he was disappointed that it was soon over. 

In a flash, Leon broke the kiss and smirked deviously as he locked eyes with the shocked Icelander. "I don't care if it wasn't your first kiss, I just hope it was your best." 

"....I'm actually glad I came to this party..." It wasn't the best thing to say, but Emil couldn't stop himself from blurting it out.

Leon gave him a weird look, but his eyes were filled with amusement. "Me too." A shy smile spread across his face. "We should hang out sometime." 

Emil nodded, smiling back in response. "We should.'


End file.
